


Not Holding Back

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Marth was the one who first suggested that, considering the time, he might as well just stay in Xander's quarters til morning.





	Not Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> from an unfinished table for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'see'

Laslow had explained that one of their newest recruits was not technically a mercenary but instead, apparently, royalty from a place near his mysterious homeland. Xander supposed it was not an impossible story. Marth's general demeanor certainly suggested the tale was fact. But while Laslow seemed a bit genuinely baffled as to how or why Marth had to come to join them, Xander accepted the addition at face value. Marth was a strong fighter and always protected those around him. He was fascinating to speak with and rarely held back with anything, even if it was his own insecurities. Xander was, in a way, envious of Marth's honesty. 

Perhaps that was what had drawn them together. Xander couldn't help but think that Marth could see through him, at least a little bit. He let their spars run into the night and their talks run even longer. Marth was the one who first suggested that, considering the time, he might as well just stay in Xander's quarters til morning. 

It had still taken a few days for that first, awkward kiss, long past when they should have fallen into exhausted dreams. And a week longer still for Xander to take Marth, fresh from a late-night jaunt through the baths, and press oil-slicked fingers inside him, desperate to find the spot to make the Hero-King shiver and moan. 

Now, it was like a daily ritual, when they were waiting for scouting reports or undecided on their next move. One last spar for the day, a late bath that often threatened to get intimate right there in the water, and then... Then Xander would stretch Marth on his fingers, preparing him for more while also seeing if he could wring an immediate, hard orgasm from him before touching him further. Marth was deliciously sensitive and every so often, Xander would thrust into him even before Marth had finished shuddering. Overstimulated and coated in his own come, Marth was a wonderful sight and threatened Xander's own resolution far more than once. Too often, he came fast and hard, but he never regretted it. 

Xander felt just as good while helping Marth get cleaned up and dressed enough for sleep. 

Then they'd talk, long into the night, about the present, the past, and the future... About resolve and what would need to be done. And what would need to be done after that as well.


End file.
